


Ich werde in die Tannen gehen

by Emeritus2386



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [1]
Category: Lindemann, Rammstein, tilllindemann
Genre: Cabin, Established Relationship, F/M, Peace, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: A selection of one shots and drabbles about my favourite man. Till/OFC pairing





	Ich werde in die Tannen gehen

"Do you have everything?" I ask loudly, walking through the kitchen and out into the open living room.  
"Ja" he noncommittally shrugs in a gruff voice as he throws two more bags over his wide shoulders. "Hurry, we are loosing daylight liebling" he mutters as he walks back through the front door and down to the car once more, making another trip for our luggage. I race around quickly making sure everything is turned off and spot his phone on the coffee table, clearly forgotten in his haste. I pick it up and place it in the tote bag by the door and do another sweep around the apartment to make sure everything is closed and off.  
He reappears by the door, silently waiting for me as I walk back through into the living room.  
"Alles ist gut" I smile, reaching for my keys on the sideboard before picking up my bag and silently following him through the door, locking it quickly and following his big strides down the stairs. 

The chill in the air hits me as soon as we reach the street and I am immediately thankful that I left my big scarf, which is more like a blanket, on the backseat of the car. We walk briskly to the car which he has parked outside our apartment building in the short time stay allocated area in no time at all. 

"Bierlauf?" I ask, setting my bag in the footwell behind me so it is within easy reach and buckling up. 

"Jah" with one little smirk he begins to shift he car into drive and begins driving towards our new destination. We drive in happy silence as he makes his way through the roads of Berlin in the darkness of the early morning. His hand reaches across the gear stick to grasp mine and pull it back to his thigh, our hands entwined. I look up to his face and he is smirking gently as he watches the road. I smile and turn back to look through the window, gazing out at the lights of Berlin as we drive in near darkness.

10 minutes later Till pulls up outside a small store called 'Das Kabinett', open 24 hours according to the sign and we walk out front, Till stopping to grab a trolley from outside. I look on in amusement, wondering how much he thought we were getting and he just shrugs laughing, gesturing for me to go in first. 

"What did you want darling?" I ask as we walk through the first aisle.

"Herr Lindemann!" The shopkeeper greets from behind the cash register, throwing back the divider and walking over to us. 

"Guten Morgan Heinz" Till offers, leaning forward to grab the mans extended hand in a powerful handshake. 

"Too long my friend. And this is?" He gestures towards me, his eyes shining. Till chuckles and turns towards me, his hand reaching around and holding my back. 

"Das ist mein liebe, Lucia" he smiled encouragingly as I step forward and shake the mans hand, smiling.  
"Nice to meet you Sir" I smile. 

"Du bist ein sehr glücklicher Mann" you are a very Lucky man.

"ja, ich bin mir sehr bewusst" they chuckle and i smile politely, trying to translate in my head. 

"Can I help you two?" He asks, slipping into English.

"Nein, we will browse" Till offers, gesturing non-committantly with a wave of his hand and the shopkeeper smiles knowingly and walks back behind the cash point. 

"Sorry, old acquaintance of mine" he stumbles through the word acquaintance and it comes out a little muddled but I say nothing and nod regardless. "Get everything you want meine Liebe".

He wanders off with the trolley towards the beer and ale selection over on the back wall as I walk towards the wine in the left corner. It takes me a few moments to decide before picking out 2 bottles of white and 1 bottle of red wine, knowing that Till likes a glass with me on occasion. Just as I reach for them, my man appears by my side, reaching past and grabbing the red that I wanted from the top shelf. He smirks whilst grabbing 2 and places them into the almost full trolley. I gasp slightly at the fullness of the shopping cart and he laughs along. 2 crates of his favourite beer, 1 crate of Peroni for me, a bottle of aged Mezcal and 3 bottles of vodka. I reach down and place the 2 bottles of white wine into the cart and look up at him to see a smirk cross his face. 

"Do they have red bull and mixers here or can we stop somewhere els-"

"They are right there Liebe" he nods his head in the direction behind me and we walk over as I grab some red bull and cranberry juice.

"I think that's everything darling" he nods and we walk over to the cash register. 

Within 30 minutes we had checked out and loaded the car with food from the supermarket and were now ready to go on our little road trip. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 4:36am, not too bad- I was hoping that we would reach our destination by sunrise. 

Till had made a quick phone call before setting off after searching for his phone only to be handed it from my bag. 

"bereit zu gehen?" He asked and I squinted momentarily trying to translate, gehen, go... 

"Ja" i smiled and he chuckled deeply, putting the car into gear and zooming off out of Berlin.

An hour into the drive, we stopped briefly for a coffee at the nearest service station and continued our journey, Till reaching over and playing the radio quietly. I didn't know the song, it was entirely in German and unfamiliar but Till was signing quietly along. 

I pulled my scarf over me and reclined the seat slightly hoping to get some rest for the remainder of the trip. Although I didn't sleep, I was lay for almost half an hour just content gazing outside the window, Tills Hand on my leg only moving to shift gears occasionally before falling back in my lap. 

I knew we were getting closer to our destination when I began to see signs for Leipzig. I sat further upright in my seat, reaching out for the bottle of water in the cup holder.

"Guten Morgan beautiful one" Till smiles, momentarily looking away from the road to look at me. I smile and giggle slightly gazing up at him.

"Guten Morgan, although the sun has not risen yet" he produces a small 'hmm' and continues driving. Soon we are turning off down a small lane shrouded with overhanging trees on the top canopy, creating more darkness in the early signs morning. 

"We are nearly here" he informs me, his tone softer, as if he is relaxing already. I nod excitedly as we continue our drive through the long, winding road through the trees, getting deeper into the forest with each turn. 

I beam with delight as the familiar sight greets me as we turn around the corner. With a flick of his wrist, Till grabs the card in the control panel and flashes it to the screen outside the car. The barrier lifts immediately and we continue down the winding road, getting further into the forest. 

With one last turn we arrive at our destination and I let out a small excited gasp as the beauty hits me. 

There in front of us is our beautiful cabin, wedged deep into the forest and surrounded by a thick canopy of trees.  
The first signs of morning are beginning to break through and the warm outside lights  bathe the brown wood of the cabin beautifully. 

I look over at Till who looks completely content as he pulls into the makeshift driveway and takes a moment at the wheel to enjoy his surroundings. He opens the door to the car and steps out, stretching his legs and taking a small walk around our home.

I step out the car eager to stretch as-well and the beautiful scent of pine and firs hits me immediately. The freshness of the cool, autumn air cuts through beautifully and I stand there for a moment feeling completely at peace. 

Till reappears after a few moments and roots around in the front pocket of his grey jeans, searching for the keys before pulling out the leather keychain and moves forward to open the wood and glass door. 

I walk around the car to pop open the trunk and reach in for the suitcases and bags, setting them on the ground in a less than delicate manner. Till immediately rushes to help and carries all 3 bags at the same time into the house with unnerving ease. I shake my head slightly and close the trunk, reaching for the bags of food on the backseat and pulling them out, along with our coats that were strewn over the back seat. Till re-emerges once more and grabs the crates of beer, walking back into the cabin for another trip.

I carry the bags and coats up the drive and walk excitedly into the hallway, ducking into the little utility room to hang up the coats. Closing the door behind me, I walk towards the main room and almost tear up at the beauty and comfort of this cabin. Straight ahead is the dining table  with the large French doors behind and directly in front of that is the kitchen. I walk over to the table, placing the shopping bags on the table for a moment. I reorganise the bags, immediately placing the chilled stuff in the fridge as Till brings in the last remaining bags from the liquor store. 

Till paused looking at me up and down for a moment before eventually reaching my eyes.  
"Get undressed, I'll get the bier and start the hot tub" he smiles. I giggle and walk towards the main bedroom, seeing that Till had already placed the suitcases and his hold-all in the spare room. I unzipped my case and reached for my bikini which was laid on top, along with my sliders and 2 towels. 

Stepping out of my clothes, i place them on the bed and slink into my small black pinstripe bikini.  I throw up my hair into a messy top knot and slip on my sliders, walking out into the living area. I peer through the kitchen window and see Till facing away from me stood smoking, leaning over the decking already dressed in his black swim shorts. I take a second to appreciate the thick, wide line of his beautiful shoulders and his strong back and bite my lip. The strength in his body made my knees weak. The pure masculinity of Till amazed me, even so far into our relationship. 

I snapped out of my apparent gaze and walked over to the French doors stepping out and cursing immediately at the cold air around me. Walking out onto the decking I saw that Till had already poured me a glass of wine and had opened a beer for himself that was already half empty. 

"wunderschönen" he muttered under his breathe, not quite out loud and I half wondered if he even meant to say it out loud. Nevertheless, I felt my cheeks burn and I bit my lip smiling up at him. My eyes wondered over his incredible body as he lifted the hood of the hot tub which was bubbling already, the steam clouding and rising against the cold morning air.

"Frauen first" he smirks and I grab his hand as he helps me into the hot tub. I gasp at the beautiful heat of the tub as I sink slowly in. A moan escapes me as i sit down on one of the little seats to the left and the water finally rises to just above my breasts. 

I hear Till chuckle at my little outburst and I open my eyes, only just realising they had closed involuntarily, to see Till grasping my wine and leaning over the water to hand it to me. 

"Danke" i smile and he reciprocates the smile, his left hand reaching to scoop back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his face. 

He grabs his own beer and sinks into the tub in a very ungraceful yet streamlined way which could only be described as Till. He also produced a deep, throaty moan as the water rises up to his chest and I giggle, causing him to shove me playfully. 

After taking a sip, I throw my head back resting it on the side of the tub as I take in my surroundings and revel in the peace that had washed over me ever since we arrived. I can't even bring myself to talk to the gorgeous man beside me, afraid that even the smallest whisper would disturb the calmness around us. 

Minutes pass before Till turns to me and smiles, one of the rare smiles that seem to be reserved for this level of content. 

"It is so beautiful here, sometimes I wonder why we ever go back to Berlin" his mood seems to dampen a little as his face becomes stoic.

"Because we need to work to eat" I bluntly reply, a thick layer of sarcasm present in my tone.  
This causes a laugh to burst out of him and I feel his entire body shake.  
"True Miene liebe, but I could hunt... or fish in the creek a few miles over" he raises his right eyebrow at me, the piercings glinting from the shine of the water.  
"Well, when you can turn trout into sushi I'll sign a contract" he laughs again, taking a large swing of his beer, emptying the bottle and shoving it back on the table.  
We both go quiet again for a few moments before I feel his gaze on me. I lift my head and look over at him, his emerald eyes gazing intently at mine.

"Danke schön Liebe" i frown gently, opening my mouth to speak before he cuts me off "-for this. For being you. For joining me in this little slice of heaven. No other woman has ever wanted this, only the parties and the events that I detest. No other has ever wanted to share this with me" his eyes are filled with a distant sorrow that hurts me. 

"Nein. You never have to thank me for this, Christ, this is a dream for me. To be in such a beautiful place, with you and only you. No signal, no phone and to just be out in nature with a good drink and good company is all I could ask for. So thank you Till."

His eyes look so pure as he gazes as me, our eye contact intense as he chews on his lip slightly, unmoving as he tries hard to process the compliment. He nods shyly and after a moment pulls me closer, into his lap and presses a tender his on my head.  
"Ich liebe dich mein alles in meinem Leben."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping Till is in character, he’s incredibly hard to write! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
